The Real Isabella
by Team1DUnionJcat
Summary: Bella hasn't told anyone in Forks about her real past but she decides to go home after Edward leaves her! Who is she really? What is she really like if she isn't the sweet innocent girl she was in Forks? Set in New Moon! There will be Romance!
1. Summary!

**The Real Isabella!**

**Summary: **Bella hasn't told anyone in Forks about her real past but she decides to go home after Edward leaves her! Who is she really? What is she really like if she isn't the sweet innocent girl she was in Forks?

Set in New Moon!


	2. Chapter 1!

**The Real Isabella!**

**Chapter 1!  
**

**Summary:**Bella hasn't told anyone in Forks about her real past but she decides to go home after Edward leaves her! Who is she really? What is she really like if she isn't the sweet innocent girl she was in Forks?

Set in New Moon!

There will be Romance!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Twilight Saga or Skins! Sadly!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I have decided to go back home to Bristol. I'm not Charlie's daughter but he is a uncle to me even though he isn't related to me, that might be a little confusing for people so let me make it simpler, Charlie was married to my Aunt Renee once upon a time so therefore I call him Uncle Charlie.

My Aunt Renee is a crazy bitch.

She does all this shit, like, jumping out of a plane when she is afraid of heights (she had a parachute) yet she goes absolutely crazy and shit on me when I get caught by the police for going to a party and drinking while being in the possession of a few ecstasy pills and a bit of weed. After having a bitch fest she decides to tell me that she is sending me away to live with Charlie so I can 'get my act together' and she wanted to spend some private time with her husband, Phil, she also tells me that I will be acting as her and Charlie's daughter. What a selfish, crazy bitch!

Now that Edwin (oops, I mean Edward) has gone I can go home. I loved Edward a little bit but not as much as I told him, after all, he doesn't know the real me. For example, I'm graceful and I love to dance, same as my best friend back in Bristol, I also love partying and I'm not a virgin. Actually I'm kind of a sex addict but I had to stop that since I came to Forks but I haven't had sex since the...accident.

I decided to phone my best friend up to tell him that I was coming home and I am going to ask him if I can stay at his for tonight before going to college tomorrow so I can surprise everyone.

He answered with his usual happy greeting.

"Hey Izzy-M!" He exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm on my way to the airport now so I can come home to Bristol and I wanted it to be a secret until I show up at college tomorrow and I wanted to ask if it was ok if I slept at yours until then?" I asked.

"Of course you can Izzy-M!" He said excitedly.

"Thank you Max-O!" I nearly shouted.

"Your welcome Izzy-M, I'd do anything for you, you know that!" He replied.

I know that he is smiling right now. I know him that well.

"I have to go 'cos I'm about to go into the airport and my plane's due to leave soon." I told him.

"Ok, I'll be there to pick you up when the plane lands." He replied.

"Ok, I miss you so much! Cya Soon!" I said.

"I miss you too! Seeya when I pick you up!" He said.

I smiled before hanging up. Maxxie is my best friend and he has been with me through everything just like I have been with him through everything.

I had said goodbye to Charlie before I left for the airport. I had only kept in contact with Chris and Maxxie, I couldn't take not talking to either of them, but Chris doesn't know that I am coming home, I want it to be a secret until college tomorrow.

Me and Maxxie were going to stay at his place catching up then tomorrow morning we are going up to the rooftop to dance like we did most mornings, it was a routine of ours that we did every morning even if I wasn't staying at Maxxie's or if we had fallen asleep at a party, we would go to the rooftop later on or at night, after dancing we would go in, get a shower, get ready for college and then go to college. We would only get a shower if we had time though 'cos sometimes we didn't have time for a shower or we would be late to college, that has happened a lot.

"Flight 182 to Bristol is now boarding!" was what brought me back down to earth. I had been so buried in my thoughts that I didn't realize how much time had passed.

I was now on the plane sitting next to an old guy, who smelt of rotten eggs and cat piss, who kept glancing at me. To say that I was freaked out was an understatement.I decided to ignore him and put my Ipod touch on. I chose to listen to 'The Wanted's' album, first on the list was 'All Time Low'. I stayed like that for a while, just relaxing and listening to music on my Ipod until I saw the seatbelt sign light up.

I took my earphone out of my ears to hear;

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelt's as we will be arriving soon."

I could not be happier. I had a huge smile on my face, well, I did until I saw the creeper next to me staring at me, once he saw me looking at him, he winked at me mouthing 'call me' while pointing at my coat pocket. I scrunched my face up in disgust but he didn't seem to notice.

The plane finally landed and I couldn't get up and away from that vile, disgusting man quick enough.

After all of the security shit I went to get my luggage. I only had one suitcase and even that didn't have much in 'cos I left most of my clothes in Bristol and bout new ones in Phoenix and Forks but the clothes I wore there were different to the ones I wear in Bristol. I picked up my lilac suitcase as soon as I saw it.

My suitcase used to be plain lilac but once my group of friends got a hold of it they used a black permanent marker pen to write little messages to me along with signing their names under the messages. I smiled every time I saw it. I left Bristol without a word to anyone and only kept in contact wit Chris and Maxxie. Everyone was going to be pissed at me.

I smiled sadly as I thought that they were probably going to ignore me for the next week or 2. I have missed everyone so much, but I couldn't take it anymore, all the people throwing me glances full of pity.

I hadn't even realized that I had started walking after I had grabbed my suitcase from the moving luggage thing. I heard someone shout my name loudly.

"IZZY!" Maxxie shouted.

"MAXXIE!" I squealed.

I jumped into his open arms.

"I missed you!" I said kissing him on the lips quickly.

I know he's gay but this has always been one of our ways to say hi.

"I missed you too!" Maxxie mumbled while holding me tighter. "Come on, I have a taxi waiting for us."

He let me go reluctantly. I grabbed his hand while he grabbed my suitcase. He led me outside to where a taxi was waiting. We both sat in the back of the taxi. We sat in a comfortable silence while I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine. We were still holding hands. We got to his home fairly quickly after that.

Once we were inside I told him all about the creepy old man on the plane, yes, even the smell. He agreed with me when I said that the old man was a creepy, vile, disgusting old man.

We talked about my life in Forks and I told him everything about my life there, even the whole vampires part, we tell each other everything.

"So what's been happening in Bristol lately?" I asked once I had caught him up with my life.

"Nothing much, Anwar is his usual self, mostly talking about girls, Chris is still obsessed with Angie, Sid is still dating Cassie but not so secretly pining after Michelle, Cassie is her usual self except she gets sad when Sid stares at Michelle for a long time, Jal is her usual self and Michelle and Tony still fight every week then get back together a few days later!" He answered.

"Them two really need to stop fighting and admit to each other that they love each other!" I said exasperated.

"I know they do but maybe you could talk to the both of them! They listen to you!" He said.

"Maybe, so Sid is still pining after Michelle while dating Cassie?" I asked to make sure that I had heard right.

Maxxie nodded sadly. I ran a hand through my hair and over my face.

"That stupid idiot! If he carries on like that then she is going to have another breakdown and that would be bad especially since she has come so far!" I vented.

Nobody but Maxxie and Cassie know this but I still blame myself for her first breakdown no matter how many times they both tell me that it wasn't my fault. You see me, Maxxie and Cassie were great friends growing up and I started to ignore Cassie by giving in to peer pressure and staying away from her when people said that she was weird and that if I wanted to be popular then I wouldn't hang out with her. So I did exactly what they said. I regret it to this day!

I still talked to Maxxie even though he was hanging out with the group while I was hanging out with the plastics and one day while I was hanging around with the plastics during lunch Maxxie came over and asked me if I wanted to meet his friends and hang out with them, the plastics had threatened me by saying if I went with him then I no longer had a place within their group but I told them that I didn't care and that they were all just a couple of fake plastic barbie dolls that would spread their legs for anything that came looking and I walked off with Maxxie feeling proud and smug while they stared after me with their mouths open wide. I remember meeting our group that day.

* * *

_~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~_

I am walking with Maxxie across the green to where him and his friends hang out. I could see that Chris was laid down, _probably asleep, _I thought to myself. When we got there he introduced me to the group.

"Guys this is Izzy, my best friend, Izzy this is Tony, Michelle, Jal, Anwar, Sid and you already know Chris." Maxxie introduced while pointing everyone out, they all waved, smiled and said hi except Chris.

"Yo, wake up fucker!" I yelled while nudging him in the side with my foot.

He jumped up looking disorientated, he saw me and a big smile crept across his face.

"You're back!" He exclaimed, still smiling.

"Huh? Chris do you need a doctor 'cos I haven't been anywhere!" I answered confused.

"No, I meant that your back to acting how you normally do because ever since you started hanging around the plastics you've changed a little, you stopped swearing and you stopped playing around with me!" He said.

"Ok then, I am back as you put it, now do I get a hug or not?" I asked.

He grabbed me and spun us around while the group looked at us with confusion and amusement.

_~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~_

* * *

"Hey, calm down Izzy-M!" Maxxie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, it's just, I don't want that to happen again, I mean I'm the one who set them up together and I swear if he does anything to hurt her I will kick him so hard over and over again until he can never get an erection again never mind about him having kids!2 I said.

"Izzy, it wasn't your fault that Cassie had a breakdown the first time and it wouldn't be your fault if she has another breakdown and I won't stop you if you hurt Sid." He said with a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

I smiled. I looked over at the clock.

"Damn, it's late we have to go to bed now if we want to get up early to dance and if I wanna surprise everyone." I said.

"Ok, come on!" Maxxie said.

We always sleep in the same bed, it's not like Maxxie is going to try anything 'cos he's gay. We walked into his room and I grabbed one of his shirts to sleep in, it's white with a pattern on it and shows one shoulder and stops a few inches below my ass while Maxxie stripped until he was only in his boxers.

We laid down on his bed and he put his arm around me while I rested my head just above his heart, listening to it beat. We fell asleep in that position.

* * *

_~In the Morning~In the Morning~_

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. I looked over to the alarm clock that was flashing 6am. I slowly got up from the bed being careful not to wake Maxxie up.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

"Mmmm, chocolate chip my favorite!" Maxxie's sleepy voice came from behind me making me jump. He chuckled while placing his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't do that! How many times have I tod you that?" I asked.

"About 50! I thought that you would be used to it by now!" He said.

"Yeah, well I'm not, now eat up and then we can dance!" I said.

"Okay!" He said.

We both grabbed plates and loaded them up with chocolate chip pancakes. We ate in silence and as soon as we were finished we went up to the roof.

* * *

_~30 minutes later~30 minutes later~_

We got back into the flat sweaty from all the dancing.

"God, I missed you!" Maxxie said pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you too!" I said while I returned the hug.

Maxxie squeezed me once before letting me go. I walked to the shower, I'm always the first one to shower.

Once I got out of the shower I went to Maxxie's room where he was waiting. When I walked in, he walked out and to the shower. It was a part of our routine.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black band tee (Paramore) and my bright red converses with my name and the names of my friends all over the converse in black. For make-up I decided on black eye-liner, light blue eye-shadow, black mascara with peach flavored lipgloss. I decided to paint my nails a dark blue and I decided to leave my wavy hair flowing down my back in waves. I also decided on wearing a necklace with a microphone with bangles, a heart shaped ring and some dangly earings with music notes hanging off the end of them.

Once Maxxie was out of the shower and dressed we headed off to the college.

We were at the green within 30 minutes where our friends stared at me in shock.

"Izzy?" They asked at the same time.

* * *

**Hey guys,  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this story I wanted to write the chapter in my notebook first and I had a scene in my head that wouldn't come out!  
Love,  
Twilight Gleek! Xx  
**


	3. Chapter 2!

**The Real Isabella!**

**Chapter 2!**

**Summary: **Bella hasn't told anyone in Forks about her real past but she decides to go home after Edward leaves her! Who is she really? What is she really like if she isn't the sweet innocent girl she was in Forks?

Set in New Moon!

There will be Romance but not between Bella/Izzy and Maxxie!

Bella is going to be referred to as Izzy, Iz and any other nicknames related to the name Isabella!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Twilight Saga or Skins! Sadly!

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Yep it's me. Now close your mouths before you catch flies and answer me this, does anyone have a smoke?" I asked.

They laughed.

"Same old Izzy." Tony commented smirking.

"You won't be getting a smoke until we get a hug coz if you haven't forgotten we haven't seen you in months." Michelle demanded.

"Well I'm gagging for a smoke coz Charlie and Renee took all of my smokes, my alcohol, my pills and my weed." I told them. "It was like a damn prison!"

They frowned in agreement.

"Damn I bet that was hard, it must of sucked too, I can't even imagine that!" Sid blinked dazed.

"Wow." Cassie sang.

Well get up then to give me a hug so I can have a smoke you losers!" I shouted at them.

They all jumped up and enveloped me in a big group hug with me in the middle.

"We've missed you!" They all exclaimed in unison.

Cassie even added a 'wow' before the words so when she said it she said 'wow, we've missed you!'

I smiled. I've missed Cassie.

After we broke the group hug Chris came up to me and swept me up into his arms, he lifted me up so my legs were off the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Chris!" I squealed.

"I missed you so much Isa-Sis!" He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you lots and lots too!" I whispered back excited.

He put me back on the ground and we smiled at each other. I watched as he reached into his pocket and got a pack of smokes out, he opened the packet and took two smokes out, he handed me one and I brought it up to my mouth as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and brought it up to the smoke in my mouth and lighting it before he lit his own. I took a deep drag and exhaled.

"Gosh that felt good!" I exclaimed.

"I bet it would." Tony laughed.

"You need to tell us everything about your stay away." Michelle demanded.

"Not right now, I'll tell you later at the docks." I answered taking another drag.

She nodded in acceptance. I took the last drag of my smoke before laying on my back and looking up at the blue sky.

"You know I'd never thought that I'd say this but I've actually missed this place." I said.

""I never thought that I'd ever hear anyone say that." Tony answered.

"I think that it might be the people you've missed not the place." Maxxie added.

"Maybe." I agreed. "You know something? I love you guys."

"Well we love you too Iz." Jal replied.

I turned my head to smile at her as I felt a weight settle on my stomach. I looked down to see Maxxie's mop of blonde hair. I smiled at him when he glanced up at me and he smiled back through tired eyes.

Without thinking about it I ran my fingers through his blonde locks and watched amused as his eyes fluttered shut and a content smile spread across his lips. My amused smirk was quickly replaced with a tender smile.

I looked around at everyone to see them looking at Maxxie and I with happy smiles. They all looked so full of life, seeing them like this made my heart swell up with happiness.

**Maxxie's P.O.V**

It feels so good to have Izzy back. I've missed her so much! When she was away it literally felt like a piece of me was missing and only when I saw her at the airport the missing piece came back. I truly believe that we're soul mates. I am gay but I truly believe that soul mates can anything they want to be like Izzy and I, we're best friends and we don't have to be anything other than that, we understand each other and nwe help each other, it's all a part of our soul mate bond. At least that's what I believe but who knows maybe we're not soul mates and we're just really great friends who know each other more than we know ourselves.

Fuck I'm beginning to sound like a plastic! That is so not good!

* * *

**Hey,**

**Sorry it's been a while but here's the new chapter of The Real Isabella! I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to write something for this story! As soon as I found the notebook it's written in inspiration hit me and this chapter was born! I didn't really plan on Maxxie's P.O.V. at the end but he was screaming at me in my head to write at least a small paragraph from his P.O.V. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :D  
**

**Kirsty xx  
**


End file.
